Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Heartless
by Yuya-hikari
Summary: In an island surrounded by water three friends sought out to escape their prison and journey into other worlds.But a mysterious storm got them all separated Now Sora finds his friends as he venture into other worlds.Together with new pals Donald and Goofy
1. Awakening

Prologue (Awakening)

Nami-chan I hope you like it.

* * *

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately." 

Sora was floating in a complete empty space. He was lying on his back as if he was lying on an invisible bed.

"Like is any of this for real, or not?" these thoughts kept echoing inside his head.

Suddenly he found himself on a much familiar place. He could hear the sound of the waters crashing to the shore, seagulls flying nearby. The sound touches his shoes. He looks around and saw a familiar face standing on the water. A quarter of its feet is buried beneath the waters surface. Sora ran towards his friends.

"Riku" Sora tried to scream but voice doesn't seem to come out of his mouth.

He tried to come closer but came to a halt, he realize that Riku was standing on a deeper part of the water.

Riku turned around and looked at Sora. Riku reached out a hand to his friend.

Suddenly a huge wave is about to crash behind Riku. Sora quickly tried to grab his friend's hand. The water swallowed Sora, he did not know what happened to Riku. He tried to swim up the surface. Fortunately, he managed to do it.

He looked up and saw a girl standing on the beach, waving happily at him.

"Kairi" Sora smiled back at her.

The place is the same. He's still at the beach, though unlike earlier; the sun was already setting. Crimson light filled the sky. Darkness was about to cast over them anytime peeking over the mountains from beyond. As Sora shakes the water off his head, they saw lights gliding through the crimson sky. The lights resemble shooting stars falling from the sky or a meteor rain. They looked closely and noticed it wasn't a star or a meteor. They all look like a boy. They look like. . .

"Me" Sora muttered under his breath.

Sora and Kairi look puzzled at this phenomenon. Hundred or maybe thousands of 'Sora' are falling from the sky.

Suddenly Sora felt his body getting heavier and heavier. He once again fell on the water, deeper onto its dark depths. He saw Kairi, up above, trying to reach a hand to Sora and shouting something which he could not hear anymore. He was plunging deeper into the darkness. . .

It was dark there he couldn't tell where he was. Though it was weird, he could clearly see his body in detail, as if he was glowing through the dark void. He felt his feet touch a solid ground. As soon as he landed, doves flew out of his way. The darkness disappeared as doves fly through the distance revealing that he was stepping on a huge round tablet. It's as if the doves covered the tablet causing it to look black.

He noticed that the round tablet has some paintings covering it. It was a painting of a maiden in white and blue dress. Her long black touches her shoulder. She was as white as snow, and her lips were as red as blood. She was holding an apple in her right hand. There were also seven little paintings around the painting of the maiden. It was al paintings of heads wearing pointy hats.

((In short it was a huge tablet with a painting of snow white and the seven dwarves.))

"So much to do—

"—so little time" a voice echoed through the darkness.

"Take your time—

"—don't be afraid" continued the voice. "The door is still shut"

Sora looked around where the voice came from.

"Now step forward, can you do it?" asked the voice. Sora walked slowly through the tablet.

"Power sleeps within you—

"—if you give it form—

"—it will give you strength"

Suddenly three pedestals appear at each side of the tablet that contains a weapon on top of it. Each differs from the other. The weapons were a sword, a shield and a staff. There is a painting on the shield.

((It was a 'hidden Mickey'! Uh, no it's actually Mickey symbol))

The same symbol was carved on top of the staff and a keychain with the symbol hanging at the end of the sword handle. ((Talking about Mickey dominated weapons))

"Choose well" reminded the voice. Sora was dumbfounded but he found a way to get a hold of himself and continue as he approach the first weapon—

The Staff

"The power of the Mystic—

"—inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." The voice explained. As Sora carefully examines the staff, the voice asked "Is this the power you seek?"

Sora lightly shook his head and move on towards the second one.

"The power of the guardian—

"—kindness to aid friends"

"Power to repel all" explained the voice. Sora held the shield tightly in his arms. "Is this the power you seek?" asked the voice. Sora shook his head and returned the shield. He head towards the last weapon.

Sora held the sword by its handle and started to examine it. The voice also started his usual explanation about the weapon.

"Power of the warrior—

"—invincible courage"

"A sword of terrible destruction" stated the voice. "Is this the power you seek?" Sora gave a nod and quickly there was a flash of light. The sword disappeared before his hand.

"Your path is set" told the voice "Now, what will you give up in exchange?" it continued. Sora glanced over the two remaining weapon before him, thinking deeply. Any of these weapons is as valuable as the other one, but he's got to make a choice.

Quickly he grabbed the staff and gave a gesture that he had chosen to give it up. Again there was a flash of light and the staff disappeared before him.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior—

"—you've given up the power of the mystic" reminded the voice. Suddenly the three pedestals started to crumble and the tablet began to shake. Before Sora knew it he started to fall again, deeper into the dark void.

Sora fell into what he seemed to be an endless dark abyss. Until, he landed gently onto another circular tablet. There was another portrait of a maiden. She was dressed in elegant blue nightgown. Wearing a pair of crystal pumps. Her hair was shiny black. Upon the upper portion of the portrait were silhouette painting of a fairy, a pumpkin carriage and a mouse.

((Cinderella))

"You've gained the power to fight" it was the voice loaming up above. A flash of light emmited from Sora's hand and the sword appeared again.

"Use this power to protect yourself and others—

"—there will be times when you have to fight" warned the voice.

"Keep you're light burning strong" was the voice final reminder before a strange shadow started moving weirdly. Sora looked around. There was another pair of shadows moving weirdly. Strangely the shadows began to materialize and took form into three small creatures. Their body was all coated in black. Their yellow eyes were glowing thru their black-coated body. They had what it seemed to be a pair of antennae on top of their head. They had very short hand and a relatively small hind feet that they'll need to crawl in order to move from one place to another fast. They were in a posture, ready to attack.

Sora prepared for battle and raises his sword onto his side with both hands gripped on its handle. His head turns around anticipating the enemy's next move. Quickly the shadow creature on Sora's left jumped into mid-air and was about to make a diving attack. Sora instinctively raised the sword and slashed the creature the creature before it could reach him. After Sora slashed the creature, the remnants of its body seemed to scatter into the air. As if its body turned into a gas and dispersed into the surrounding area. A tiny heart was also released after the creature was slain.

Soon, sora realized that the other two shadow creatures had disappeared turning into mere shadows and was gone. Sora lowered his sword and thought the battle was over.

To Sora's surprise the shadow had expanded and covered the whole tablet. Sora's feet began sinking into the shadow. It swallowed him whole. Sora was struggling as if he was drowning on water. Sora can't see a thing. Everything was black.

The darkness have fade-away and revealed he was transferred to another tablet. He was still struggling to breathe when he realized what had happened. Sora didn't even bother to examine the portrait on the tablet this time because all his attention was focused on the DOOR at the opposite side of the tablet from where he stood.

It was a white door. Its size is enough for Sora to fit in.

Sora opened the door and enters inside it. Amazingly the door leads to another place. Sora cover his eyes as he enter through it. His eyes were used to the dark that the light coming out of the door pierces his eyes.

He found himself on the northern most part of the beach. It was morning again. The sun had barely risen in the east and its warm sunlight touched Sora's skin as he looks around. He was standing at a place all entirely made of wood. It was a circular area with wood railings and contains only one exit which leads to a stair down to the beach. The place is highly elevated which is as high as the small, rocky and steep which look like a small hill just north of it.

((Actually there were some tutorials about the game before entering it but I skipped it all because I found it unnecessary.))

"Hold on the door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself" the voice sounded in Sora's ears.

A great view of the horizon can be seen there. Sora began to notice that he wasn't alone. There were three kids at each side of the area.

The first kid was a girl who happen to be Selphie, ((Final Fantasy VIII)) when she was still young. ((I'll describe her further on the next chapter same for Sora, Riku and Kairi)) Selphie was sitting on the wooden railings, yawning.

Selphie asked him a question.

"What is the most important to you?"

Sora hastily answered "Friendship"

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Selphie said in a reply to what Sora answered.

Sora pays no heed to what Selphie said and walked closely to the second kid.

It's a young Wakka ((Final Fantasy X)) holding blitzball on his right hand. He was standing close to the exit on the way to the beach. Wakka asked Sora another question.

"What do you want outta life?"

"To broaden my horizons" Sora answered without hesitation.

"Huh?" said Wakka who didn't seem to hear what Sora had answered.

Sora didn't bother to repeat his answer and walk towards the last kid.

It's Tidus ((Final Fantasy X)) standing, staring at Sora with wide smile on his face.

He asked Sora with pure enthusiasm and excitement in his tone. "What are you afraid of?"

Sora thought for a moment and answered "Being different"

"Being different? Is that so scary?" said Tidus who was surprised on what Sora had answered.

"You treasure your friends—

"—you want to broaden your horizon—

"—your afraid of being different" the voice concluded "Your adventure starts at midday. Keep up a steady pace and you'll come through fine."

"The day you will open the door is both far and very near" the voice continued.

There are several answer that will be given depending on what Sora had replied. ((The best was the adventure that will start at 'DAWN' and the worst is 'NIGHT'))

The light began to get brighter and brighter until Sora closed his eyes. The moment he opened it again he was back on the endless space standing on another circular tablet. It has a painting of another maiden which Sora presumed to be sleeping. She was holding a rose with both hands above her chest. She has a black, wavy hair. Wearing elegant dress.

Sleeping Beauty

Sora wasn't able to notice the other details because his attention was caught of a light appearing at the opposite end where Sora stands. The light formed some kind of a stair which leads to a roof of a circular tall tower.

Sora walk closer to the staircase. It was then he realized that the stairs were a foot apart from each other and it float in mid-air. Sora ascended on the stairs as fast as he could. Sora looked back for a moment and realized the step vanishes as he walk towards the next level.

Sora reached the end of the stairs and onto the top of the tower. Another painting covers the top of it. Just like the other tablets. It was another princess. She was wearing yellow nightgown. It seems to be sparkling as Sora takes a look at it. There is a noticeable small painting of a rose beside the beautiful maiden. It was covered with a bell-shaped glass that covers it from top to bottom. On the other side was a silhouette of a beast.

Beauty and the Beast

A bright light began to shine in front of Sora. He walks toward the light.

"The closer you get to the light," the voice looms overhead. "the greater your shadow becomes."

Sora looked behind. It was right. His shadow materialized and grew larger and taller than Sora that it overshadowed him. Suddenly the shadow changed into a much bigger larger monster. It stood at least 20 feet. It had snakelike hair wriggling around. It covers most of its head. Its eyes were glowing through the snakelike hairs, like a star in a dark night. The monster features include a semi-muscular chest and arms. A huge hole is visible near the stomach and it's shaped like a heart. Even though the whole place was dark his body was denser black.

It aimed a gigantic punch at Sora but missed by inches because he was quick to dodge. However, the impact of the punch was strong that it knocked Sora from behind.

The place where the monster had landed it's punched had transformed into a black substance which is something like a cross between a liquid and a gas.

"But don't be afraid—

"Sora tried to stand up. The moment he was back on his feet he ran as fast as he could away from the black substance.

"—and don't forget—

Sora reached the edge of the tower. The black substance caught his feet and crept through his body. He struggled to get loose. It was all in vain. It had already covered most of its body and was about to cover his face.

"—you are the one who will open the DOOR"

Sora was blacked-out

* * *

-Save point-

End of prologue (Awakening) Next stop Chapter 1: A stormy night.

The Characters named here and the story are solely owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive


	2. Destiny Island

Nami-chan, here's the next one.

Chapter 1: Destiny Island

* * *

Sora felt some kind of warm feeling touching his face. He opened his face eyes. To his surprise, a girl was smiling back at him.

. . .The midday sun was shinning above them.

That's when he realized he was sleeping all along. Then, he put himself in a sitting position.

((Sora, a young boy maybe around 14. He has a pointy and a kind of messy dark brown hair, and a black vest with a sleeve and a red shirt inside. He has red shorts and big yellow shoes.))

((My friend told me that the big shoes were a personal touch of Disney artists.))

He looked at the girl and said, "Give me a break, Kairi."

((Kairi, a red haired girl with white sleeveless shirt and pink straps. She has an unlikely pair of wristbands, the left one is colored yellow while the right one is purple. She wears a pink skirt, white pair of shoes with pink stripes, and a black choker. One can assume she's the same age as Sora's.))

Kairi laughed and told him, "Sora you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up," Sora said defensively. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't. . ."

Sora felt a sudden pain in his head. "Ow," he interjected.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked him with a teasing look on her face.

"It wasn't a dream!" complained Sora, "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre."

"Yeah sure," Kairi suddenly looked into the distance.

"Say, Kairi," Sora asked her. "What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up," he added.

"I told you before, I don't remember," Kairi answered him.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Do you ever want to go back?" Sora eagerly asked.

"Mm. . . Well, I'm happy here," Kairi answered him plainly.

"Really. . ." said Sora with a doubt upon Kairi's answer.

"But you know. . ." Kairi stopped and only the sound of the waves crashing to the shore could be heard. "I wouldn't mind going to see it," she continued.

"I'd like to see it too," Sora said enthusiastically. "Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see 'em all."

Kairi looked at Sora with a wide smile on her face that seemed to be thanking him. "So what're we waiting for!?"

"Hey!" the silver-haired boy shouted from the distance.

It was Riku, a 15 year old boy and Sora's best bud. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a black cross stripe on the chest, blue pants, and pair black shoes with yellow stripes. He was wearing a pair of loose gloves because a fraction of his palm was exposed. He was carrying a log as he approach both of them.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" asked Riku. "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

He walked closer to and dropped the log into Sora.

"Waa," Sora screamed as the log crashed into his face. Kairi laughed.

"And you're just as lazy as he is," he pointed out to Kairi.

Kairi giggled as she held her head with her left hand, "So you noticed."

"Okay, we'll finish it together," Kairi said, trying to make it up to Riku.

The three of them looked into the distance; Riku sat beside Sora. He wanted to take a break after doing his part on building the raft.

"I'll race you," Kairi pointed out to the two boys.

"Huh?" Sora looked at Kairi with an expression of bewilderment upon his face.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku said in his usual tone. ((A boastful tone, that is.))

Kairi raised her left arm and shouted, "Ready. . ."

Both of their eyes were glued to Kairi's hand, waiting for her signal.

"Go!" she continued.

Riku and Sora looked at each other for a moment, waiting who would respond first. Suddenly they started outrunning each other; Kairi ran behind them. They merrily dashed off through the beach under the midday sun.

* * *

The seagulls were flying over the waters surface. They are waiting for their unwary prey. Sounds of the waves endlessly crashing to the shore were above any other noise along the beach. The leaves of the coconut trees swayed gently through the breeze. Two kids were standing in front of a door.

". . . So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" Kairi looked at Sora and noticed he wasn't paying attention at all. "Sora, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I heard you," replied Sora. "Uh, what was that, again?"

"Geez," said Kairi. "We can't build a raft without materials, right? Here's what we need: Two logs, a cloth and a rope," Kairi enumerated. She leaned a little forward to Sora, making sure he's listening. "Bring everything back here. If you need help just ask. No more slacking okay?" she added.

Sora quickly ran out of sight to find the materials. He ran and ran at every side still found nothing. A little later Kairi caught up with him. "How did it go? Did you find everything?" she asked.

"Not yet. But, it's all under control," he lied and quickly ran away before Kairi suspects anything.

Once again he searched the beach and ended up on the wooden dock, where their boats were tied up. Selphie was sitting on the edge. She was watching the sea. ((Selphie here is a younger version than the character from Final Fantasy VIII. She still looks the same as her older self. Only cuter. One can presume she's around 12-14 years of age. She's a little bit shorter than Sora.))

"Ah, the breeze feels great," she exclaimed. Upon noticing Sora, she looked back and asked, "What're you up to these days? We never see you."

"We've been busy," Sora answered.

"Riku and Kairi sure are busy these days," said Selphie. Sora didn't seem to like when Selphie didn't include him.

"Come on, tell me what you're planning!" she insisted.

After a while, she finally changed her mind, "Actually, never mind. I'll find out on my own."

"Alright. . ." said Sora.

"Maybe I should send Tidus and Wakka to check up on you guys," she said. "Tidus hasn't noticed anything. He's clueless. But, you know, I can infer that you're planning to make a raft and cross the ocean. Hmm. . . Just a thought."

"Oh, I see. . ." said Sora then he remembers his task. "Oh! I gotta go. See you around."

Sora searched the island again but found Kairi instead.

"How did it go? Did you find everything?" she asked again.

"I'm a little lost. . ." said Sora silently.

"Hmm. . . Okay, here's a little help. I think I saw some cloth hanging somewhere and I think there's a rope beyond the dock," she smiled at him. "No more slacking, okay?"

Sora thanked her and immediately ran beyond dock. He bumped into Tidus and Wakka.

"Whoa, take it easy. I get tired watching you run around! Then again Tidus is just as bad, ya?" said Wakka.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" retorted Tidus. "Hey, Sora how about a quick round?"

"Sorry, not now," Sora answered.

"You serious? Come on, be a man!" urged Tidus.

"What're you guys up to anyway?" asked Wakka. "Whatever it is, be careful. Of course, having Riku along should be a big help."

"I can take care of everything," Sora boasted.

"Riku's pretty good at everything," said Wakka. "Even you're no match for him."

Sora was almost losing his temper. Suddenly, Tidus interrupted.

"I heard you're building a raft?" asked Tidus. "Why would you want to cross the ocean? Swordfights beat that any day. Anyway, Wakka and I are planning on a new game. Everyone fights for the ball underwater. Let's all try it sometime."

"'Course, you and Riku will never be a star player like me," Tidus bragged.

"Yeah right," said Sora sarcastically.

"Sure nice to hang-out around here with no parents to bug us," Wakka exclaimed. "The bad thing is Selphie think she's in charge around here. It's a drag."

"Oh, I gotta go now. I need to pick up a few things for Kairi," Sora left both of them.

He searched and searched and still found nothing. Surprisingly, he caught up with Kairi again.

"How did it go? Did you find everything?" asked Kairi.

"No, and actually. . . I'm totally clueless," Sora admitted.

"You're hopeless! Okay, let me break it down for you," cried Kairi. "See that platform beyond the dock? I think I saw some rope there, left over from when it was." ((Kairi was pertaining to the same platform where Sora was asked by the mysterious voice about himself through Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie in Prologue: Awakening)) "You know the room at the top of the great tree? There's a big cloth hanging there. Then, you'll probably find a log washed up along the shore. There might be some on the little island too. I'm counting on you!" she continued.

After obtaining a log, a rope, and a cloth, Sora walked up to the shack to go to the little island. (There's a wooden bridge that connects the little island and the roof of the shack. The little island is a few meters above sea level unlike the beach.)

* * *

Little island.

He walked up near a coconut tree and saw Riku sitting on a trunk-bended tree with star-shaped fruits. Riku noticed him and asked, "Did you get everything we need for the raft? I gave my stuff to Kairi."

"Yeah, I'm about to give her my stuff too. I just need to find one more log," Sora answered.

"Hey, Sora, how about a quick round? Grab your sword," challenged Riku.

"Okay, you're on!" accepted Sora.

"This one decides the champion," Riku informed him.

Riku jumped from where he was seated and stood in front of Sora. "Ready or not!" he added. They drew their swords.

Sora quickly made the first move. He tried to hit Riku but the silver-haired boy just quickly dodged it and jumped behind Sora. Riku caught him off-guard. Without making too much effort, Riku hit Sora's head with his sword. Sora instinctively covered his head after receiving the painful blow.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"You still don't get it," bragged Riku.

Sora suddenly started attacking again. Riku just kept dodging them. Surprisingly, Sora was able to hit Riku's left arm. That surprised them both.

"Good one," Riku praised him.

"I'm not done yet," replied Sora and he hit Riku with a forward thrust from his wooden sword. It knocked Riku off-balance. Sora smiled and thought he had won the match.

Riku suddenly jumped to his feet and knocked Sora in the process using both his feet. Sora was badly hurt. He began to think he couldn't stand anymore.

Riku was already standing on the edge of the island.

"Giving up already? Come on Sora. I thought you were stronger than that," he made a hand gesture provoking Sora to come closer. Sora managed to stand up and charged at Riku.

Sora's first attack was block by Riku using his wooden sword. The second one was no different. After parrying Sora's third attack, Riku hit him on the head. The young boy was knocked back a few inches. Ignoring the pain, Sora tried to retaliate. Once again, Riku dodged his attack and jumped behind his back. Riku charged a forward thrust, the same attack Sora made earlier. Unlike the first one, the attack was more powerful and knocked Sora completely off the little island down to the water.

"Oww." moaned Sora.

"You're getting good, Sora," said Riku.

"Now the score's 1 to 0," he complained.

After climbing back to the little island and took the last material, Sora hurriedly returned back to Kairi.

"We'll that's everything. Great job, Sora!" smiled Kairi. "Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's go home," agreed Sora.

"Okay, we'll finish tomorrow. It's getting late," she said.

* * *

Back on the Little island

Sora and Kairi were sitting on the trunk of the bended tree with the star-shaped fruits while Riku was leaning near its roots. Sun was already setting and crimson light filled the sky. Any moment, the big red sphere would touch the horizon.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked and looked at Kairi.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here," assumed Riku.

"But how far could a raft take us?" wondered Sora.

"Who knows?" Riku moved his hand, showing uncertainty.

"If we have to, we'll think of something else," he continued.

"So suppose you get to another world," Kairi joined the conversation and laughed on what she had just said. "What would you do there?"

"Hmm. . ." Riku bowed his head a little, thinking deeply. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just; I've always wondered why we're here on this island.

Riku crossed his arm.

"If there are any other worlds out there," Riku looked into the horizon. "Why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds—" Riku stopped momentarily. All they could hear was crashing of the waves to the shore, "Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku looked to both of them.

"I don't know," answered Sora then he lied down on the tree trunk with both palms supporting his head, acting like a pillow.

"Exactly," Riku straightened up, "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot, haven't you?" asked Kairi.

"Thanks to you," Riku told her. Sora looked to Riku with some kind of frown on his face. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this," Sora turned back watching the sunset.

"You're welcome," Kairi said with the usual smile on her face.

Night was starting to take over as stars started to appear on the sky.

Kairi was walking ahead of them on the wooden bridge while the two boys were far behind.

"Sora," cried Riku.

Sora looked back and caught the star-shaped fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku said pointing to the fruit.

"A paopu fruit. . ." whispered Sora.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined," Riku explained as he walked past Sora, "They'll remain a part of each other's life no matter what," Riku spoke the last part silently. "C'mon, I know you want to try it," Riku teased him, waving his hand.

"What are you talking—"

Riku laughed at him.

Sora looked at the fruit for a moment then threw it away.

They both ran to catch up with Kairi.

* * *

-Save point-

End of Chapter 1: Destiny Island. Next stop, Chapter 2: A Stormy Night.

The Characters named here and the story are solely owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive


End file.
